Mario Party 10 !
'''Mario Party 10 '''is the tenth installment of the Mario Party franchise, ''it features a little bit of everything from each previous game. So no matter which game was your personal favorite, this game will have a piece of it. The game takes place in the Mushroom Village (The one from the original Mario Party) and you can see how the small town has greatly been enhanced. Featuring a much larger shop, the river now takes you to different towns, the bank shows a lot more statistics, the mini-game house now has many more games from all different franchises, the village also gained a few different shops, and of course the Warp Pipe gained quite a few more routes. There is so much more to explore in this game, and it has many hours of gameplay to last. '' Modes Story Mode The main feature of the game, you select your hero, and embark on a journey. More detail will be given in the "Story Mode" section of this article. Story Mode unlocks various things depending on who and how you complete it, so go through and try different things to get different things! Party Mode Go solo, or grab some friends for a great game. You can select any characters you have and pick any board you have. Just have fun and try to be the winner by having the most stars by the end of the game. By playing the game different ways you can unlock rewards and challenges. Mini-Game Mode The game features 110 brand new mini-games and 90 games from previous titles (not to mention some reskinned versions of games that you can buy at the decor shop) You can go through and play any mini-game you either have unlocked or bought already. Compete in small game modes to be the winner, and unlock new things. Mini-Game Stadium You can reach the mini-game stadium mode by going into the mini-game house and clicking on the jar, from there you can play any stadium you have unlocked and you can create stadium boards after completing every stadium at least once, stadium mode are very short boards that every space consists of blue spaces, red spaces, or 1 player mini-game spaces. There are no stars, and whoever has the most coins by the end of the game wins. Any stadium maps that are created CAN be played online, and you can download and save to SD Card any stadium maps created by other people. Shops There are shops in the game. At the bank, you can convert Mini-stars into regular stars, look at all of your stats in-game including: total coins, total stars, total mini-stars, etc. At the mini-game house, you can buy more mini-games, check on mini-game records, and buy mini-game stadium boards. At the decor shop, you can buy skins for your dice block, mini-game redone versions, new tracks for some mini-games, and clothes for your mii. At the main ville shop, you can buy various items that might help you throughout the game, and lastly at the sound shop, you can buy music and character voices. Options Every game has an options menu, this is where you adjust sound from stereo or mono, adjust picture settings, or erase your data (don't know why you would want to do that) Story Mode Each character has a different story mode, but the main idea is that the Mushroom Village is under attack by Bowser, and is stealing all the stars from every house in the village. This is where depending on the character you selected, the story changes. Mario's Story Mario is walking down a path over a hill when all of the sudden, he looks over the hill and sees an entire town's power go out, there are lights everywhere else he can see besides one spot. He dashes into action to the town, when he gets there, he can hardly see. Mario can't make out anything, it's too dark. He ends up walking into a building, and looks up to see a giant machine. Bowser is there collecting all of the stars in the giant machine, it starts glowing with all the power. The mushroom villagers start to walk out of their houses wondering where the power went. Bowser laughs an evil laugh, and tells the townsfolk that he needs all the stars to power his Space Amusement Park. The citizens gasp, knowing they have no power, or water, or any electric at all. Bowser flies away in the oversized machine and Mario springs into action. The mayor of the town, a blue mushroom headed person, taps Mario on the shoulder and leads him to the bank. He takes Mario to the basement and opens a secret backup safe. Inside is one power star, he gives the one star to Mario and tells him to collect more to power the city again. When the mayor gives Mario the power star, the streetlights start glowing very dim so there is a little light in the city. He then gives Mario a map showing the best route to Bowser. Lastly the mayor tells Mario to grab friends to take along to help. Mario's Story Boards are: Luigi's Story Luigi is taking a stroll at night when he hears something rustling in a bush. He flicks on his flashlight and sees just a normal koopa, he flashes the koopa with the light and the koopa quickly retreats to it's shell. Luigi turns around with the light and flashes it in front of him to see a dozen koopa shells coming for him. Luigi frets and quickly jumps over them, when landing he wipes sweat off his head. Oblivious to the fact there is a red koopa shell coming from behind him, it knocks his feet over and he trips and falls on his back. That's when he sees a giant Koopa shell machine, sucking power stars into it's shell. He flashes the light to the top of the shell and sees Dry Bones. Dry Bones throws a bone at Luigi, knocking him unconscious, letting the giant shell get away. By morning, Luigi wakes up to a surprise, he sees mushroom village inhabitants standing in a circle around him. The mayor, a blue mushroom headed citizen helps Luigi up and takes him to the bank, he tells Luigi about how they stole all of their power stars and opens up a safe that has one single star inside of it. He gives the star to Luigi and also hands Luigi a map of the fastest route to Bowser. When Luigi gets the star, water starts flowing in the village and the river fills up again, along with a waterfall and geysers on the outside of the city. Lastly the mayor tells Luigi to gather some friends to help him with the quest. Luigi's Story Boards are: Princess Peach's Story The Princess starts off sleeping in her mushroom bed early morning, when suddenly a hammer flies through the glass mural next to her bed. Peach wakes up startled, and walks over to the hammer. There was a note on the hammer that read: "Dear Toadstool, we have kidnapped Mario and are holding him hostage at the Mushroom Village, sincerely Bowser and co." After reading that, Princess gasps and runs out the door to the Mushroom Village, which isn't too horribly far away from the castle. When Peach gets to the town, she sees an army of Boomerang Bros. Fire Bros. and Hammer Bros. that are running into houses terrorizing the people and stealing their stars. They are loading the stars on a giant hammer-shaped truck. One hammer bro. walks up to peach with rope and ties her so she can't move and leaves her lay there. The bros. take off with the stars in the truck, while Peach lay helpless. Later on two mushroom villagers and the mayor come out of their houses. The mayor orders the two villagers to untie Peach, the mayor then leads Peach to the bank's basement. He tells her about what happened and how there is no power left in the town. The mayor opens a safe that is holding one power star, and gives it to Peach, along with a map of the safest route to Bowser. When the mayor gives Peach the star, flowers start to blossom again all over town, and grass starts growing and trees start to fill out again. Lastly the mayor tells Peach to group up friends to go with her. Peach's Story Boards are: Wario's Story Playable Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party 10 Category:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Party Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games